O Estranho Mascarado
by Kaay.xps
Summary: [...] Ambos queriam ficar envolvido naquele abraço mudo, saboreando o momento como se mais nada existisse. Queriam que o mundo parasse e que a magia daquele instante nunca se extinguisse. [...] Um baile. Uma dança. Uma paixão.


**Personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada.**

**Boa leitura =)**

* * *

A rua estava decorada e as estrelas enfeitavam o céu escuro daquela noite fria e animada. Luzes haviam sido instaladas para colorir de dourado as duas grandes fileiras de árvores que cercavam a rua principal. Um enorme tapete vermelho se estendia pela calçada e a cada segundo, mais e mais carros chegavam e paravam na entrada daquela que era a maior mansão da região.

A família kyrgiakos, dona de uma fortuna incalculável, era uma das mais conhecidas, importantes e influentes famílias da Grécia. Atuava na área da advocacia e engenharia, e tinha como dono dos negócios o senhor Giorgos kyrgiakos que administrava a empresa ao lado de seus dois filhos, os gêmeos Kanon e Saga.

Desde a morte de sua esposa há sete anos, quando ela perdera a luta contra o câncer, o marido decidira organizar festas em sua memória, pois a senhora kyrgiakos além de muito querida pela sociedade, era conhecida como uma mulher muito alegre e cheia de vida.

Casal atrás de casal, homens e mulheres saiam de seus carros, animados, sorrindo e admirando as fantasias uns dos outros. Todos estavam cobertos de panos, jóias, acessórios, máscaras, e caminhavam pelo longo tapete vermelho até a grande entrada da mansão.

**(...)**

O frio lá fora parecia estimulá-lo a ficar parado, e se não fosse homem de promessa certamente não estaria ali. Era um baile a fantasia, normalmente um lugar que Camus Tournier gostaria de evitar. Ele não gostava de nada relacionado a bailes ou qualquer outro tipo de festas. Não lhe agradavam as músicas, a comida, as conversas bobas, mas depois de tanta insistência por parte do melhor amigo, ali estava ele, pronto para entrar na bela mansão.

Aquele lugar fazia com que odiasse seu pequeno apartamento no centro da cidade, onde as ruas estavam sempre movimentadas, o ar parecia mais quente e pesado, e as calçadas recebiam pessoas de desconfiança assim que as luzes se apagavam. Não que Camus fosse pobre, nada nunca faltara a ele, mas ele não tinha o bastante para se dar ao luxo de comprar uma propriedade em lugares mais calmos e respeitados.

— Olhe só para essas pessoas. — Comentou ao amigo, enquanto os dois observavam os convidados entrarem pela grande porta. — Porque é que não param de gargalhar?

— Acho que elas é que vão olhar para você. É o único que não está fantasiado. — Disse Milo Dellas, olhando de relance para as roupas "normais" do francês.

Camus estava todo vestido de preto. Paletó, camisa e calça social. Os sapatos estavam impecavelmente limpos e os cabelos compridos bem penteados, estavam presos com uma fita preta. Tinha plena consciência de que estava elegante.

— Me desculpe se sou o único com algum juízo na cabeça. — Replicou, olhando fixamente para frente, onde cada vez mais pessoas entravam na mansão iluminada de dourado. Tinha que admitir que era sem dúvida o lugar mais bonito que já vira.

— Camus, por favor. — Milo pediu, chamando-o a atenção. — Meu chefe está ali dentro e eu tenho que dar uma boa impressão. Você sabe que eu venho tentando uma promoção há anos, e essa é minha grande chance de conversar a sós com ele depois de ter ganhado aquela causa para a empresa.

— Vai dar tudo certo Milo, você realmente se vestiu para impressionar. — Comentou de forma irônica.

Ao contrário de Camus, Milo estava coberto dos pés a cabeça com panos nas cores vermelha, amarelo e azul. Seu rosto estava escondido por trás de uma máscara preta, ocultando seu rosto meigo e gentil e deixando espaço apenas para seus límpidos olhos azuis. Sua fantasia de Arlequim era sem duvida uma cópia perfeita do personagem.

— Espere um minuto. — Camus começou, parando subitamente de andar. — Seu chefe não estava viajando? — Indagou, olhando para o amigo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Não Camus. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que quem está viajando é o Saga e o meu chefe é o Kanon! Parece que você não escuta o que eu falo. — Acusou indignado.

— É claro que escuto Milo. — Disse sem ligar para o amigo. — Quer dizer que Saga está mesmo viajando. — Era triste dizer aquelas palavras. No fundo do coração, tinha a esperança de reencontrá-lo depois de todos aqueles anos.

— Está Camus. Saga está tratando de detalhes do casamento, então pode ficar tranquilo que ele não irá aparecer. — Disse e então o olhou de forma interrogativa. — É por isso que você está nervoso? — Uma ruga de curiosidade surgiu entre as sobrancelhas de Milo.

— Pare de dizer besteiras Milo. É claro que não estou nervoso. Porque eu estaria?

— Não sei. Talvez porque vocês dois passaram um final de semana juntos, milhões de anos atrás, e você ainda não superou o fato dele estar se casando. Não se esqueça que você me contou do caso e chorou no meu ombro por incontáveis horas.

— Eu não chorei tanto assim e nós não tivemos um caso Milo. O que tivemos foi apenas...

— Sexo? — Perguntou divertido, olhando o rosto a sua frente espantar-se com o atrevimento.

Camus corou e olhou em volta para ver se ninguém havia ouvido o que o amigo havia dito. — Sim... Sexo. Então pare de dizer que foi um caso. Eu apenas... Apenas quero evitar qualquer tipo de problema. — Observou, ligeiramente embaraçado.

Não é que Camus não gostasse de falar do que acontecera entre ele e Saga. Ele apenas se sentia desconfortável, e, por que não admitir, um pouco vazio por dentro. Ainda se lembrava dele com a mesma clareza que se lembraria hoje em dia. Seu rosto era estreito e másculo, de linhas bem definidas, com a beleza perfeita da porcelana. O cabelo descia até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, emoldurando-lhe o rosto em cachos soltos, da cor do sol. Os olhos eram de um azul crepuscular, diferente de tudo que Camus já vira.

— Está certo Camus. Mas como eu disse, até onde eu sei Saga está viajando. Não se preocupe. — Disse, tirando Camus de seus pensamentos.

— Milo, existem tantas coisas na minha cabeça. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de me preocupar com isso agora.

— Vamos logo Camus. — Resmungou, sem dar muita importância ao comentário do amigo e o puxou pelo braço.

A mansão que se estendia a frente dos amigos era uma construção sólida, mas de linhas suaves e angulosas, tingida de um belo tom de bege. Ao redor, estendia-se um jardim repleto de esculturas, flores coloridas, e mais ao fundo um pequeno lago circundado por pequenas pedras escuras. Era uma mansão realmente bonita e tudo naquele lugar denunciava o poder aquisitivo de quem ali morava.

Ao passarem pela porta, foram recebidos por uma moça educada, que com um sorriso largo no belo rosto, os conduziu até o grande salão.

**(...)**

Era esplendoroso, como Camus imaginara que seria. As paredes eram todas forradas de um belíssimo papel de parede dourado, o chão era brilhante e de granizo preto e as mesas que se espalhavam perto das paredes eram todas forradas com toalhas vermelhas, e vermelhas também eram as cadeiras. O teto, também dourado, havia sido decorado com balões e fitas, nas cores vermelhas e pretas. Havia uma mesa de bebida num canto mais a frente, e o centro do salão era reservado para a dança.

— Tem muita gente aqui. — Camus comentou assim que entraram no salão. — São todos engenheiros e advogados?

— Que nada. A empresa é muito grande e pelo número de pessoas aqui dentro, eu imagino que todos os setores tenham sido convidados. Advogados, publicitários, empresários, engenheiros para dizer o mínimo. — Milo explicou, e depois acenou em direção a um grupo de jovens fantasiados.

— Como sabe quem são? — Camus quis saber enquanto andavam em direção ao grupo de amigos.

— Vou fazer quase cinco anos trabalhando no mesmo lugar Camus. Venha, ali estão Shura, Mú e Aiolia.

Andaram mais alguns passos e se encontraram com os amigos de Milo. Camus cumprimentou a todos com educação e teve de explicar mais de uma vez o motivo por não estar fantasiado.

— E você está fantasiado do que exatamente? — Perguntou para o jovem de pele pálida e cabelos escuros.

— Toureiro. — Shura respondeu, inclinando o corpo orgulhoso.

— Shura é espanhol Camus.

— Entendo. — Nada ali fazia sentido para ele, mas não iria atrapalhar a noite do amigo.

Milo, por sua vez, estava inquieto. Olhava para os lados e se mexia de modo que parecia estar dançando uma música que só ele ouvia. — Mú, você sabe se o Kanon já chegou?

— Eu ainda não o vi, mas cheguei faz pouco tempo. Ele deve estar no escritório.

— Eu precisava falar com ele.

— Milo, tente não se humilhar dessa vez sim?

— Eu não me humilhei. — Quis se defender, olhando para os amigos. — Ok, talvez eu tenha passado um pouco dos limites, mas eu realmente quero uma promoção. — Admitiu, batendo os pés no chão como uma criança emburrada. — Eu não entendo como Aioros conseguiu uma e eu não. Não faz nem um ano que ele trabalha na empresa.

Mú e Aiolia trocaram olhares cúmplices e começaram a rir.

— Qual é a graça? — Perguntou irritado.

— Milo, o motivo de meu irmão ter conseguido uma promoção é por que... Bem... Ele e Kanon estão... Juntos. — Aiolia falou, rindo ainda mais da cara de perplexidade do amigo. — Não é nada oficial é claro, você sabe que o pai do Kanon iria matá-lo se descobrisse, mas a verdade é que meu irmão e Kanon estão saindo às escondidas a uns bons quatro meses.

— Eu não acredito nisso... Espere um pouco... Afrodite foi promovido a pouco mais de dois meses... Será que...

— Ah não! Pode parar por ai! Eles podem não estar oficialmente juntos, mas eles se amam de verdade. Bom, pelo menos eu sei que meu irmão é perdidamente apaixonado por aquele loiro.

— E ele não se importa com a situação em que se encontram? — Camus perguntou e pegou a todos de surpresa. Ele ficara quieto um bom tempo o que fez com que os outros se esquecessem de sua presença. — Você mesmo disse que o pai de Kanon nunca iria admitir um relacionamento homossexual do filho e eu duvido que Kanon largue o trabalho e os negócios da família tão cedo.

— Ele não se importa. Quero dizer, é claro que não é o relacionamento dos sonhos de ninguém, mas pelo menos eles têm um ao outro.

Camus sorriu para Aiolia e fitou os próprios pés. Ele não sabia por que ouvir aquilo o havia afetado tanto. Não. Aquilo era uma mentira. Ele sabia exatamente o porquê, mas, por algum motivo, não queria aceitar.

— E você Camus, trabalha em que ramo? — Mú perguntou, percebendo que a conversa pedia uma mudança súbita de assunto. Ele sabia do relacionamento de Camus com Saga, pois era o melhor amigo, e confidente do filho do senhor Kyrgiakos. Sabia, acima de tudo, que não deveria ser fácil para Camus ouvir tudo aquilo. Ouvir que Kanon e Aioros haviam dado um jeito de ficarem juntos.

— Eu sou professor universitário. Dou aula de francês, literatura e história antiga. — Respondeu e sorriu, num agradecimento mudo.

— Impressionante.

— Sim muito impressionante. Agora sabem por que eu nunca o apresentei a vocês. — Milo falou brincando, dando um ligeiro tapa das costas do francês. Todos riram, com a brincadeira, inclusive Camus. — Eu vou procurar o Kanon. Você vai ficar bem? — Perguntou se virando para encarar o amigo.

Era difícil levar as palavras do amigo a sério vendo-o vestido daquele jeito. — Vou ficar bem. — Disse, tentando disfarçar ao máximo a risada.

Milo caminhou para o outro lado do salão, e entrou num corredor estreito que levava ao escritório de Kanon, enquanto Camus fitava as pessoas a sua volta.

**(...)**

Ele era um observador. Ele gostava de assistir as pessoas. Gostava de ver a expressão em seus rostos e os gestos que faziam, o que era um pouco difícil pelo fato de quase todos ali estarem mascarados. E esse era apenas mais um motivo para ele não gostar desse tipo de festa. As pessoas se escondiam por trás de suas máscaras.

Por um momento pensou em ter visto algo ou alguém passar por entre os casais que dançavam no meio do salão. Sentiu o corpo estremecer um pouco. Ele odiava festas a fantasia. Coisas ruins aconteciam nessas festas.

A sensação de estar sendo vigiado o chamou a atenção. Experimentou uma tensão, uma mudança súbita na textura do ar. Concentrou-se nela, contente por essa distração, contente por qualquer coisa que o impedisse de pensar com clareza, só por mais alguns segundos, do lugar em que estava.

Olhou então para a pista de dança e um casal o chamou a atenção. Eles dançavam juntos, a mulher com a cabeça no peito do rapaz. Ambos tinham os olhos fechados e os rostos livres de máscaras. Eram bonitos e pareciam perfeitamente felizes.

Camus se perdeu nos movimentos do casal e pensou que quem conseguisse encontrar alguém assim, alguém a quem abraçar e com quem fechar os olhos para o mundo, seria uma pessoa de sorte. Mesmo que durasse apenas um minuto, ou um dia. A imagem deles balançando suavemente ao som da música era a descrição perfeita do que era o amor.

— Nós vamos até o bar, quer ir conosco? — Mú perguntou, tirando Camus de seus pensamentos.

Ele queria ficar onde estava e continuar observando o belo casal, mas sorriu e aceitou o convite por medo de parecer rude. E assim, ele e os amigos de Milo caminharam juntos até a mesa de refrescos.

Encheu o copo de vidro com uma bebida qualquer, a primeira que encontrou, e bebeu tudo de bom grado, sem se importar com os olhares acusadores dos outros. Sabia que não sobreviveria aquela noite sem uma boa bebida no organismo.

— Cuidado com isso. — Disse uma voz rouca e aveludada atrás de si. — É bem forte.

— Então é perfeita. — Respondeu, sem se dar ao trabalho de se virar e conhecer o dono da voz.

— Vá com calma, rapaz. Mais uma dessa e dificilmente se lembrará do resto da noite. — O homem voltou a dizer.

Camus se virou e olhou com atenção para o homem a sua frente e a visão dele quase fez parar o seu coração.

O homem o fitava com magníficos olhos azuis. Olhos inteligentes, espertos e não muito desconhecidos. Eram realmente de uma cor impressionante. Ele estava usando um terno preto sobre uma camisa branca, e ao redor de seu pescoço havia um lindo cachecol de seda na cor vinho. Mas não eram suas roupas que chamavam a atenção. Ele usava uma máscara branca que cobria quase todo seu rosto, deixando apenas seus olhos e a parte inferior de sua boca descoberta, dando-lhe assim um ar misterioso e sedutor. Camus sentiu uma súbita vontade de arrancar aquela máscara. Ele sabia que conhecia aquela pessoa de algum lugar, mas a máscara não o deixava ter certeza.

O homem inclinou a cabeça para o lado e seus longos cabelos pretos acompanharam o movimento. Fitava Camus com o olhar atento e inexpressivo de um pássaro. — Porque está tão quieto? — Perguntou e sua voz era estranha aos ouvidos de Camus. Era como se... Como se o homem se esforçasse para que ela saísse daquele jeito.

Foi só então que Camus percebeu que estivera olhando-o fixamente sem dizer uma única palavra. — Não gosto de festas. — Respondeu sem jeito, bebendo mais um gole da bebida forte.

— Por isso que não está fantasiado. — O homem falou e seu olhar vagou pelas roupas do ruivo que pareciam deslocadas em meio às sedas e coloridos das fantasias dos outros.

— É um bom motivo não acha? — Perguntou, ainda tentando descobrir quem se escondia por trás da máscara branca.

— Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? — O estranho aproximou-se e seu perfume tomou conta do ar em volta de Camus.

— Claro.

— O que está fazendo em um baile a fantasia se não gosta?

— Vim acompanhar um amigo meu. Ele é um dos advogados da empresa.

— Entendo. É uma pena sabe. Um rapaz como você nasceu para brilhar em um salão como esse.

— Tome cuidado com o que diz estranho, não se esqueça que estou no meu terceiro copo. — Brincou.

O homem sorriu, ou pareceu sorrir, mas resolveu evitar qualquer resposta ao assunto.

— Tem algum lugar ou alguém com quem deveria estar agora?

— Não Exatamente. — Respondeu olhando em volta, numa rápida procura pelos amigos de Milo. Encontrou-os perto de uma mesa conversando com outros dois rapazes fantasiados.

— Então você está livre?

— É o que parece.

— Então talvez não se importe em me acompanhar na próxima dança.

— Não está falando sério, está? — Perguntou, juntando um pouco as sobrancelhas.

O homem não respondeu, apenas esticou uma das mãos em direção ao ruivo.

Camus quase tropeçou ao começar a andar. Podia sentir os olhares curiosos em si, e sabia que as pessoas estavam comentando, mas por algum motivo, não se importou.

Entrou na pista de dança bem iluminada, evitando cuidadosamente o olhar dos colegas de Milo, mas quando se virou, viu Shura e Mú acenarem para ele entre risinhos. Evitou qualquer tipo de resposta, e no momento seguinte, sentiu as mãos firmes do homem agarrarem as suas, colocando sua mão esquerda em torno da própria cintura e segurando a direita de forma delicada com a dele.

Uma prazerosa música estendia-se tranqüila por todo o salão, inebriando os ouvidos dos que ali se encontravam. A luxúria emanava de tudo e de todos e os poucos casais presentes na pista dançavam de forma sensual e apaixonante. Seus corpos se moviam no mesmo ritmo, com perfeição, como se eles e as notas fossem um só.

Não foi tão mal como poderia ter sido, pensou Camus, girando lentamente no mesmo lugar, sempre sendo magistralmente guiado pelo misterioso homem a sua frente. Mantinha os olhos fixos sobre as cabeças das pessoas que assistiam, mas dali a pouco muitas delas vieram para a pista de dança, de modo que eles deixavam de ser o centro das atenções.

Era gostoso, ele não iria mentir, mas não deixava de ser estranho. Não era estranho porque estava com outro homem, mas por ele estar de certa forma, se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Isso era algo que Camus nunca imaginara que iria fazer na vida, mas ali estava ele, dançando colado a um homem que ele nem ao menos sabia o nome.

— Você dança muito bem. — Disse, querendo quebrar o silencio entre os dois.

— Obrigado, eu tive anos de prática. Frequentei bastantes bailes em minha juventude. — Seu tom era sombrio e doce ao mesmo tempo.

— Entendo.

— Você realmente é muito bonito. O rapaz mais lindo que conheci. — Não havia dúvida em sua voz.

— Não deve ter conhecido muitos, então. — Respondeu olhando para os lados, o rosto ligeiramente corado pelo elogio.

— Pelo contrario. Diga-me, você fica olhando em volta, está à procura de alguém?

— Não eu... Não.

— Ótimo. Venha comigo então.

O homem o puxou para longe dos outros casais e Camus se viu guiado por um corredor estreito, cheio de retratos nas paredes decoradas com um belo papel de parede dourado. Deveriam haver ali dezenas de portas, pois a cada passo que davam, passavam por um cômodo diferente.

Entraram na última porta a esquerda, e o som da música do salão se extinguiu, dando lugar ao silencio.

Camus examinou as paredes cobertas de livros. O teto era inclinado, com uma janela que dava para o terraço. Praticamente não tinha mobília, exceto por um sofá de couro marrom e uma mesa de tamanho médio que ficava ao lado da janela.

— Aqui está melhor. — O homem falou, e Camus percebeu uma súbita mudança em sua voz. — Deixe eu me livrar dessa máscara primeiro. — Disse, retirando o objeto que lhe cobria o belo rosto.

— Saga? — Perguntou incrédulo, o coração batendo forte e acelerado no peito.

Não que ele estivesse completamente surpreso em vê-lo. Suspeitara de algo assim que vira aqueles lindos olhos, mas tê-lo ali depois de tantos anos era... Era maravilhoso.

— Olá! — Respondeu com um sorriso ensolarado e travesso. Sorriso que continuava encantando Camus.

O francês ainda sentia o tremor de seu coração batendo contra o seu peito. — O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu achei que estivesse viajando para tratar do casamento?

— E estava. — Respondeu, fechando a porta do que parecia ser uma pequena biblioteca. — Voltei hoje de manhã. Eu não iria perder esse baile por nada no mundo, não depois que Milo me garantiu que iria te trazer. — Seu tom era meio travesso, mas Camus teve a impressão de que havia alguma seriedade por trás dele.

— Milo sabe que você está aqui? — Indagou, observando Saga trancar a porta.

— Quem acha que me ajudou com a fantasia? E por falar nisso, o cabelo falso foi idéia dele. — Disse divertido, retirando os fios morenos e revelando seu cabelo natural.

— Não acredito nisso. — Admitiu, deixando-se cair no sofá de couro.

Saga se aproximou. Depois de tantos anos seu andar ainda era sedutor. Andava como um felino prestes a atacar. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado do francês e acariciou o seu rosto, sentindo como era macia a textura de sua pele. — Senti sua falta.

— Saga...

— Sabe que é verdade.

— Eu também senti a sua, mas...

Foi calado pelos lábios famintos do loiro. O beijo não poderia ser diferente. Era carregado de saudades, e lembranças antigas. Seus lábios queimavam de desejo enquanto Saga os beijava. Eram ardentes e exigentes os lábios carnudos do loiro e Camus sentiu seu corpo fraquejar com aqueles toques.

— Saga, não devemos. — Disse, quando se soltaram a procura de ar.

— Não diga isso. Eu esperei tantos anos. Você não quer? — Seus olhos eram escuros e sábios, o sorriso, gentil e verdadeiro.

— Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas...

— Pare com essa mania de ficar pensando toda a hora. Meu Deus Camus, você precisa aproveitar mais a vida. — Ouvir da boca do francês que ele o queria era algo que Saga ansiava há tempos, e ele não pode conter um sorriso ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

— Você está certo. Talvez eu deva me casar, o que acha? — Disse de forma rude. As palavras saíram antes mesmo de Camus perceber. Viu o olhar magoado de Saga o fitando, mas agora não poderia voltar atrás no que dissera.

— Quer mesmo falar sobre isso agora? — Perguntou, se aproximando mais do corpo do ruivo.

— Eu não sei. — Respondeu, meio sem jeito. — Acho que não.

— Então falamos sobre isso depois. — Disse, e segurou Camus firme pela cintura trazendo-o para mais perto de si e começando um novo beijo. Haviam se passado tantos anos e ele não o deixaria escapar agora.

Deixando as dúvidas de lado, e aceitando o fato de que ele também havia esperado muito por aqueles toques, Camus abraçou o loiro, seus dedos elegantes e cálidos se perdendo entre os fios de cabelo do mais velho, trazendo-o para mais perto.

— Você não mudou nada Camus. O seu gosto... Seus toques... Continuam os mesmos depois de todos esses anos. — Admitiu para depois voltar a beijá-lo.

Ele nunca imaginou reencontrar o francês numa situação como aquela. Camus era especial. Sempre fora. Saga sabia que era a pessoa certa para ele. Deixou escapar um leve suspiro quando os dentes de Camus mordiscaram de leve seu lábio inferior numa provocação divertida e cheia de malícia. As línguas iam dançando num ritmo acelerado e as salivas se misturavam à medida que o beijo ia se intensificando.

— Senti sua falta — Camus admitiu quase sem fôlego.

— Eu também senti a sua. — Respondeu, colando seus lábios outra vez.

Passou as mãos por baixo da camisa social do francês, sentindo com as pontas dos dedos a suavidade da textura de sua pele. Continuou percorrendo e acariciando o corpo a sua frente, enquanto suas línguas seguiam dançando perdidas naquele beijo.

O corpo de Camus tremia, incendiando-se com aqueles simples toques das mãos quentes e espertas do loiro, e sua memória viajava para a primeira vez em que se entregaram um ao outro.

Os lábios atrevidos de Saga logo abandonaram os seus e começaram a descer até o seu queixo, passando pelo lóbulo de sua orelha até chegar ao seu pescoço.

— Saga, por favor... — A Camus ardiam às bochechas e seu coração estava disparado por conta das carícias ousadas que seu corpo recebia.

Como uma resposta ao pedido do ruivo, Saga começou a tirar-lhe a roupa, bem devagar, sorrindo de forma divertida do constrangimento do mais jovem. Retirou a última peça de roupa do amado e contemplou com olhos carregados de luxúria a imagem a sua frente. Não existia ser mais perfeito no mundo inteiro.

Camus sentia como se os olhos de Saga acariciassem sua pele e puxou-o para mais perto, fazendo o loiro se inclinar gentilmente em sua direção.

Sentiu quando uma das mãos de Saga agarrou seu membro excitado, e gemeu com vontade à medida que os movimentos dos dedos do loiro iam se intensificando.

— Não passa um dia sequer que eu não pense em você Camus. — Admitiu de forma sensual, enquanto apertava seus dedos, arrancando um grito de puro prazer do francês.

Enquanto aumentava os movimentos, Saga foi se abaixando e então começou a lamber toda a extensão do membro do ruivo, antes de colocar todo o volume na boca, saboreando com prazer. Deliciava-se cada vez mais com os sons e gemidos que saiam da boca de Camus, que agarrou seus cabelos e movimentou seus quadris para cima, enterrando-se ainda mais na boca do loiro.

Saga não reclamou, pelo contrário, pareceu bastante satisfeito com a iniciativa do amado. Camus se movimentava de forma compassada, e Saga o aceitava em sua boca enquanto continuava sugando-o de forma desejosa e lasciva.

Dos lábios molhados de Camus saiam sussurros e gemidos incontidos que ecoavam pela biblioteca preenchendo cada pedaço do cômodo.

— Saga... eu... — Não teve tempo de terminar aquela frase, e logo sentiu a boca de Saga ser preenchida pelo seu gosto único.

Saga voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios, enquanto tentava retirar a própria roupa. — Está pronto?

— Esperei anos por isso. — Sentia o coração descompassar, e seus braços envolveram os amplos e fortes ombros de Saga e o calor do peito do loiro se introduziu em seu corpo, incitando-o na expectativa do que viria a seguir.

Com uma das mãos, Saga separou as pernas de Camus e devagar introduziu um dedo no interior do corpo do ruivo. Camus se arqueou em resposta as suas carícias e cravou os dedos no couro do sofá ante aquela sensação. Saga rodeava, acariciava e atormentava seu interior e esperou que Camus se acostumasse, para depois introduzir um segundo dedo.

Voltou a buscar a boca do francês, num beijo quente e molhado, e retirou os dedos para introduzir seu próprio membro, afundando-se nele, tentando causar o mínimo de dor possível no amado.

Camus conteve o fôlego ao senti-lo por completo dentro de si. Era uma sensação incrível. Era maravilhoso sentir as investidas daquele corpo que tanto amava.

Ondas mansas de prazer o inundaram no instante em que Saga começou a se movimentar, dando início a uma gostosa tortura que se espalhava sempre mais, ate levá-lo ao mais profundo desespero. Aquilo era loucura, mas ali estavam eles, naquela noite fria e animada, se entregando um ao outro no êxtase de seus próprios devaneios.

Saga segurou Camus pela cintura ajudando-o na movimentação, fazendo-o tomar seu membro cada vez mais fundo dentro de seu corpo.

Os movimentos eram cadenciados e lentos no começo, fortes e urgentes à medida que os corpos se acostumavam e pediam por mais. Camus sentia uma estranha sensação de calidez e segurança. Um sentimento que não tinha experimentado fazia anos.

O mais velho passou a sussurrar palavras vulgares e maliciosas no ouvido do mais jovem, e Camus sentia o rosto queimar de tanta vergonha. Fechou os olhos, agarrando forte nos braços de Saga, sem se importar em arranhá-lo ou deixar marcas.

Como era gostoso ouvir os sons inarticulados que saiam da boca do francês. O desejava daquele jeito. Queria ouvi-lo gritar de prazer. Vê-lo tombar a cabeça para trás enquanto o tomava para si.

O loiro aumentava cada vez mais o ritmo, os corpos estavam queimando, a pele de ambos molhadas de suor, e Saga se viu na obrigação de morder seus próprios lábios para conter os gemidos e palavrões soltos que insistiam em sair de sua garganta. Seria uma vergonha sem tamanho se alguém os encontrasse ali.

Já Camus sentia Saga se contorcer dentro de si, esfregando e empurrando seu membro intimamente em sua carne flamejante. O loiro aumentava a velocidade das estocadas, cada vez mais rápidas, mais fundas e com mais força e uma explosão de calor tomou conta do corpo de Camus assim que começou a sentir o líquido quente do loiro tomar conta de seu interior. Ele deixou a cabeça tombar para trás, o corpo tremendo e o suor escorrendo pelo seu belo rosto.

Queria que ficassem naquela dança eterna, que havia começado com um gesto tão simples como um beijo e que agora os envolvia, deixando os corpos e as almas se entrelaçarem e se fundirem em um só.

Quando o clímax chegou, Saga estocou Camus com mais força e fitou-o com atenção, vendo como ele era belo corado e suado daquele jeito.

— Lindo. — Sussurrou. — Eu te amo. Amei-te todos esses anos. — Disse de forma gentil, olhando com ternura para o rosto a sua frente. Ele tocou a face de Camus com suavidade, e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Exausto, se deixou cair e apoiar sobre o corpo do francês e sentiu os dedos delicados do ruivo acariciarem seus cabelos e suas costas. Podia ouvir e sentir seu coração acelerado bater junto ao seu.

Ambos queriam ficar envolvido naquele abraço mudo, saboreando o momento como se mais nada existisse. Queriam que o mundo parasse e que a magia daquele instante nunca se extinguisse.

— Eu sei que não podemos ficar juntos, mas Saga... Prometa-me que momentos como esse ficarão para sempre em nossas memórias. — Pediu, segurando a mão do loiro e a apertando com ternura.

— Eu prometo.

Ficaram abraçados, felizes e extenuados, por mais algum minutos, até que resolveram que já era hora de voltar para o baile.

Não foram feitas outras promessas, pois ambos sabiam que não era necessário. Pertenciam um ao outro de um jeito mais do que especial.


End file.
